The present invention relates generally to lubrication systems for the internal combustion engine of an automotive vehicle and more particularly to the structure of an oil pan assembly for such vehicles. The invention more specifically relates to an oil pan or oil pump assembly which is especially suitable for facilitating starting of an engine during cold weather.
As is well known to those skilled in the art, an oil pan or oil pump is usually provided within the lower regions of an internal combustion engine to operate as an oil storage facility. In the prior art engines, it usually requires a considerable length of time to raise the temperature of the oil when the engine is started at low ambient temperature conditions, for example in the winter or in environments involving cold weather. Because of the time required to raise the temperature of the oil and of the engine to an optimum level, there is a failure to provide desired operational characteristics of the engine during start up.
The present invention is directed toward alleviating some of the problems which arise when an automotive engine is started during cold weather and the invention is more particularly directed toward the provision of an oil pan which operates to reduce the time required to raise the temperature of the engine lubricating oil to an optimum level.